The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of campanula, botanically known as Campanula hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Camp Bule’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in May 1995 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘CR-37-2’, a proprietary (unpatented) interspecific blue-flowered campanula plant, while the male parent was ‘CR-40-2’, a proprietary (unpatented) interspecific blue-flowered campanula plant. The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in February 1996, and the resulting seedlings were selected in July 1996. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 1997.
The new cultivar was created in 1995 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue in Andijk, The Netherlands over a nine-year period. ‘Camp Bule’ has also been trialed at Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 21, 2006 and with the European Union on Jan. 24, 2005.